One piece legacy: Brog's Special Report part 2
Brog, entered the training room in the marine base. It was a huge building, and the room was about the size of a marine battleship alone. Brog, and Selena both walked to an open mat, and Selena, took off her cape. "I'm going to stretch, before I fight, will you?" "No. I need to check with one of the marines here though. Wait for me." "Okay dokey!" She started to stretch, causing two marines who were boxing to state at her. Brog, walking away, saw one of the few marines he could call a friend, sparring with a captain. "Raise your kicks, you can do it." Rear Admiral Pae. Pae was a man of average height, muscular, and old, like Brog. He stricken his black beard, and saw Brog. "Aww, you come back from the dead, and now grace us with your wisdom." "Shut up." "Aww, sweet words of wisdom. So, what are you doing here?" Brog, jabbed his thumb at Selena, and Pae, looking at her stretch, stops himself from laughing. He does so, and his sparing partner leaves, to spar with someone else. He slaps his knee, and looks at Selena again, laughing some more. "Sorry... I'm sorry... I have to ask... Isn't she a little old for a lover?" "LOVER?! WHAT THE HELL?! THE ONLY WOMEN I LOVED, WAS..." "I know. Merry. Your old wife, I know. But... She is very attractive." "Never noticed." "Liar." "Nope. Don't care for her." Pae, looked flabbergasted, and he put his arm on Brog's shoulder. "Brog, you need someone in your life. A new wife." "Stop joking." "I'm not." Pae looked serious at Brog, and Brog nodded. Pae was one of the very few people Brig respected, being in the front lines with him for 7 years in Vincent's squad. In fact, he only respected 3 marines in the entire Marine Organization who are alive. He didn't dislike Selena, but she was too... Annoying for him. "Brog, you need a wife. You loved Merry, and you mourned... But do this, for everyone. Okay?" "Pae... It's not that simple. I have no reason for a wife..." "Bullshit." Brog, looked shamed, and looked at Selena. "Selena, no sparring today?" She stopped stretching, causing many marines to boo at Brog, and he gave them a death state. They stopped booing. Selena, walked up to Brog, and looked worried. "Is anything wrong, Boss? I mean..." "Nope. Something wrong with him." Braxton, Brog's 7th in command, walked to the group. He was holding his tennis racket, that he made 25 kilos bigger, and he pointed it at Brog, smirking. "Brog here, needs to stop having a stick, up his..." "Boy... Shut it. Now." Braxton, put his hands up in defense, and laughed it off. He was still a lieutenant, bit most saw him as even stronger as a captain. He was 7th in command, but calling him 4th in command was more correct. Brog, reviewing all his top 10 under him, noticed the oldest was 30, and the youngest, Selena, was 17. He didn't like the age gap. He rubbed his face, and Pae, looked at the two. "He needs a sweet, loving wife." "Wife!" Selena, was surprised, and blushed. "Well... Since my dad died... My mom has been alone. Maybe Mr. Brog can... IF YOU WANT TOO SIR! I mean... My mother is not as young as she was... Still very pretty... And fertile... And loving... And sweet... And she has won 7 cooking contests back at the island." Brog, looked at her, and for once in a long while, wanted to laugh his ass off. Instead, he growled, and looked away. Pae, hearing all that, stood up. "Hey, he needs a wife. A good one, but your mother would be wasted on him. Now, if she wants to marry any other sexy and old rear admirals, call me." Selena giggled, and Braxton smiled, ribbing Brog. "Hey, your new wife is already being seduced by your best friend. Better stop it." Brog, stood up, and coughed. "Thank you Selena, but I don't think that would be very appropriate." "Oh! Your right! I do have a sister, she is 22 years old, and I think you would love her..." "No." Selena truly worried about her new boss. Since she met him, he was always has worried about everything. He taught her so much, and helped with her shyness. For example, many of the female marines were making fun of her, and she was extremely depressed about it. Brog, learning about it, told her to never let anyone let her down. She was too be strong, brave, and never sad. He told her that if she listened to... Bull crap like that, she would believe it. He told her, that if one proves them wrong, they are special. So Selena became less shy, became more friendly, and even made friends with the women in the marine base. Ever since then, she promised to make Mr. Brog the happiest man in the world. She has made her job, to make Mr. Brog smile, and be nicer in general. She knew he could, and she would make him happy. Brog, was walking away, when Selena grabbed his shirt. He looked back at her, and she was smiling. "Mr. Brog... I need to tell you something." "What?" "My mom... Is coming already." Brog, stopped, and he looked flabbergasted. "WHY?!" "My family... Is coming here, and I told my mom that my boss is a kind, loving man. She wants to see you." Pae, was laughing along with Braxton, while Brog, wanted to throw Selena in a ditch. "WHY DID YOU LIE?!" "I didn't. Brog is a nice, loving man, and everyone in the marine base should know, he is amazing." Many marines, who heard her, started to laugh their asses off. Brog, for a second, wished pirates would invade the base, and force him to miss the date. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Brog's Special Report arc